foul_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Humanity
This is the history of Earth, Sol, and the Human race before and after space travel, aliens, and other features of the galaxy where discovered. 'Sol, and Earth' Some time ago the Red Supergiant known as Tephin Primus collapsed into itself and erupted into a supernova. The blast spread particles created the star known as Sol. Over millions of years the planets of sol developed unique characteristics, one of the most unique planets was planet Sol 3. Over millions of years Sol 3 turned into a planet of life, and wonder. The mammals known as homo sapiens, large hairy creatures that soon evolved and took dominance over the planet Sol 3. The homo sapiens after dominating Sol 3 renamed it "Earth". Earth is a class B-B Planet. The homo sapiens later created a title for themselves, their title was "Mankind", but over centuries there have been many variations of this title. Some variations include: Air breathers, Neanderthals, Warmongers, Humanity, and the most popular of them all Humans. Earth's current Galactic year is 2782Link title 'Humans/Humanity/Mankind. History' Humanity started on Sol 3 later renamed Earth, the first correct human civilization was on the eastern hemisphere of earth. They called themselves the Kemi, they lived on one of the islands of Sol 3. After a long and prosperous empire was formed on the island they were planning to expand to other islands, but a catastrophic earthquake erupted and destroyed the island. No bodies were ever recovered, nothing is known about Earths' seismic activity at the time but later scans show that island wasn't on a fault, we later dropped the search...the race was dead, that was the end of it. Hundreds of years later homo sapiens emerged from The Delm Mass. This area was their birthplace, many camps, towns, and empires rose here and prospered. Hundreds if not thousands of civilizations later rose to power, the full extent of empires, and dynasties can be accessed in Human Archives. After all the ruthless dictatorships, emperors, and the like, humanity survived it all. In the year 2189, humanity created the first outer space flight ship called The Ozark. Design first created by Markos Hugen it was later labeled "Genius". This ship and its crew then discovered alien life on a planet named Hegni. This then led to a alliance with the alien race known as Kingalors, this very quick alliance was known as "The Hour Alliance". With the alliance started a major political, and societal friendship between Humans and the Kingalors, trade routes, military aid on both sides, research pacts, same species bars, and many other accommodations, humanity had truly found its best friend. With the new alliance came prosperity, and a very important idea, galactic policies. Humans, and Kingalors founded The Galactic Council, through its span the galactic council has allowed more than twelve races to join its seats. More than 2000 years later Humanity is still prospering, and going strong. Common human culture does differ majorly from 2000 years ago, many of these ideals are in place because of "The third World War", a moment that has had the largest cultural impact Earth has faced in quite a long time. 'Technology/Military.' Human technology is very advanced in its own way, many other alien races may trump the technology of the humans. Kingalors for example are one thousand years ahead of humans in technology giving them many advances. Humanity did make a sizeable contribution to the scientific community by inventing the Portal Drives. This advancement lead humans to be the top of space travel technology for a time. Alike many other races humans have their unique technological advancements or have different ideas of technology. Unlike most races humans still use metal projectile weapons as main fighting weapons. Humanity is the sixth most advanced race in the galaxy, but they are the number three in military, and humanity's military prowess is unmatched by any other race, military technology is largely stated to "Be too much." one example of this would be the smallest scout vessel in the human military is twice the size of a medium sized Kingalor scout vessel. Many don't understand human tendencies for excessive military technology advancements or their abundance of soldiers, marines, or naval troops. Humans current military holds Eighteen Billion soldiers, marines, and naval personnel. Human galactic population totals in the hundred billions. One of many military technology advances is the development of the "Spartan Death Knights". Many of these forces of habit have rubbed off on the humans closet allies the Kingalors and Vemra. They too have massive amounts of solders ready if the worst should happen, but they hope never to need their solders. They too have populations of hundreds of billions. The humans with their steadfast nature towards war still worry about being assaulted by the Maedon. 'Galactic Relations.' 'Kingalors' Humans have a very strong alliance with the Kingalor Empire, they are more friends with them then they are themselves half the time. Kingalors are somewhat the same way, helping humanity in wars has also strengthened the bond of friendship between the two races. The greatness of a bond is seconded to the Eazol and Orc Warband Alliances. Through the years humans and Kingalors have helped each other in scientific advancements and aided in war efforts if necessary. One of the most memorable wars humans aided the Kingalors in was The Final Push of the Scyloth, which some speculate the end result wasn't caused by humans and Kingalors alone. Though their are some Kingalors who are bigoted or hate filled toward humans, they are still one of the greatest allies Humanity has, however that has not racism towards humans. 'Vel'Zali' A proud friend to make in such a short time the Vel'Zali are a race of people from one of the planets in the Kingalors solar system this planet is called Tellus. Due to their technology not being as advanced as others they are under the official protection of the Kingalor Empire, stated in the King-Zali Protection Pact (KZPP). 'Skleashe' Not the greatest of allies, the Skleashe and Human relations are...rocky at best. Since the Scyloth Wars, political, and societal relations between the Humans, Kingalors, and Skleashe have been strained and carefully maintained so to not spark another war between the three races. However, as strong as the Skleashe think they are, they would never survive the war if it would come to that. They have also received some technological advances from the Humans, and Kingalors so that they may bring them out of a technological stump some of these include: updated trade tech, slight improvements to small vessels, some improvements to tech that help the standars of living for the Skleashe citizenry, and improvements on outdated technologies. Even after these gifts they still despise them, and the Skleashe are not known to give up on hatred easily. The Skleashe, however, do not see a war with humanity in the near future. 'Vemra' 'Dowihns' 'Xenons' 'Coremines' 'Pythrons' 'Shal'Cras' 'Kyzin' 'Ridon' 'Orcs' 'Eazol' 'Maedon' 'Nirats' 'Theron' 'Gin'Sani' 'Watchers' Category:Races Category:Planets/Stars